


The Beeping Boyfriend

by Hildigunnur, Sarkasticfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarkasticfics/pseuds/Sarkasticfics
Summary: Fred, George, a potion, your love life. Dangerous combination.





	The Beeping Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Authors’ notes: First of all, big thanks to Jazzqueen for inspiring us to write this little piece. If it weren’t for Jazzqueen, her cell phone, her boyfriend and a late night viewing of Neo Genesis Evangelion, there wouldn’t be a fic. Then we must thank Circe for her beta. A Circe beta is uplifting for the spirit, the funniest thing you ever read and of course, very helpful.

Fred and Geogre eyed the vial that was standing there on the table.

"I haven't been this excited since we tricked Neville into eating that canary cream," said George.

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "but we need someone to test this on."

"You're right. Well, you could take it."

"Are you crazy? I have no desire to look stupid in front of Angelina."

"You mean, 'sound stupid'?" 

"He he. We need someone that we know well, though, since we won't be around see the intended reaction."

Their gazes were averted to the street outside their shop in order to get some ideas for a potential guinea pig. To what they considered their extreme luck, their younger brother was just outside, walking hand in hand with his girlfriend. The twins looked each other in the eye and knew instantly that they had had the same idea at the same time. Ron Weasley was going to be their test subject. 

***

Ron was feeling pretty good. Here he was on a trip to Hogsmeade with his girlfriend Hermione. They had planned to do all sorts of couple-y things like walking around town hand in hand, go to the shops together and then go and have a nice lunch together. Yet, Ron's happiness that day had much more to do with something else. Tonight was the night, the night he would cease to be a virgin. Hermione has agreed to sleep with him. He was dead nervous, of course, but the excitement outweighed all anxiety.

Hermione interrupted his thought by nuzzling up to him. "Mmmm, you're so warm." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him.

"You're so soft," he purred. She giggled and wriggled against him. Her soft form so close to him made all the blood in his body rush to one place.  
"Hermione, what are you doing to me?" he croaked. She giggled again.

"Oh, well, if you can't handle this, how can you be prepared for tonight?" He knew his ears were turning red.

 

"Of course I can handle tonight," he whispered, partly indignant. She smiled at him and he felt his stomach do a somersault out of pure excitement.

Suddenly their little tête-à-tête was interrupted by a shout.

"Oy, Ron!" Ron looked up to see his twin brothers standing in the doors of their shop. He groaned. He would have preferred if he could avoid being teased by Fred and George today, especially in front of Hermione. How on earth was he supposed to sweep her of her feet tonight if they would manage to mortify him?

"Hermione, do you mind if I went alone to talk to them?" he asked hurriedly. She looked quizzical on him but nodded. He sighed quietly in relief and ran towards the joke shop.

"So, little brother, just outing your girlfriend, were you?" Ron had a bad feeling about Fred's grin.

"We were just enjoying our Hogsmeade weekend together, what's it with you?"

"A bit defensive, are we?"

"I'm not defensive." Ron could tell that his brothers had something in store for him.

"Well, at least I hope you've got your defences covered, so to speak. You and Hermione seem to be rather serious." Ron had no idea what George was talking about, defences?!? 

"Yes, I agree with my twin here. Are you using any protection? Contraception charms only work so far. I'm in no doubt that Hermione has thought about those but the wizard must take some of the responsibility too." Fred had crossed his arm in a very assertive manner. Ron knew he was beet-red with embarrassment. Why had his brothers decided to talk about contraception today of all days? "I can’t see that it’s any of your business." He could hardly talk out of embarrassment.

"Well, dear brother. You might be surprised," said George. "But fret not! We can help you there."

"Yes, we have a potion here, we inherited the recipe from Bill and Charlie. You can imagine it has been tried and tested." Ron didn't say anything. He was dealing with inner turmoil, should he accept the potion from his brothers or should he decline? 

"Now, Ron, what do you say?" George pushed at Ron's shoulder. "One vial full will last you a month." Ron looked at him and thought. Even if he would drink it now, the twins wouldn't necessarily think he was up to something tonight. 

 

"Okay," he said and was handed the potion vial swiftly. The potion had a banana flavour. Ron didn't think more about that. He handed Fred the vial back and exited the shop. He didn't see the wicked grins that appeared on the twins' faces.

 

***

Hermione was beside herself with anxiety. Only few days ago she had decided she was ready to sleep with Ron. He hadn't pestered her or anything but still he made it clear that he wanted this big event to happen sooner than later. Nevertheless he understood that Hermione had to feel perfectly ready and she had been preparing herself. She had read a book after book about the subject and could name, in Latin, every part of the human anatomy involved in the act. Even so, she felt ignorant. There was no Arithmancy formula that could calculate the exact outcome. This uncertainty was driving her crazy. She had just had to trust that Ron would be gentle and treat her with respect.

They dined at The Three Broomsticks instead of returning to the castle for dinner. It felt very grown-up to Hermione and it helped to boost her confidence. It also helped that Ron kept saying how beautiful she was looking that night. When they finally made their way back to the castle, she was walking on air and feeling very much in love. They stopped several times to kiss on their way. Hot, passionate kisses. The kind that made you forget there was an outside world existing. Yet somehow they finally found themselves in Hermione's Head Girl bedroom and within seconds, they had collapsed on the bed, making out.

Slowly they peeled off their clothing. First their cloaks, then the robes and after awhile they were only wearing their undergarments. Hermione eyed Ron's lanky body. It excited her very much and she longed so much to touch him. In a bold move, she stepped closer to him and touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped slightly but then he circled his arms around her waist and searched for her lips with his. Soon they were lost in yet another passionate kiss where their tongues entwined and their bodies followed.

 

Ron’s hands moved all over her and she gasped several times when he touched some sensitive spot. Fairly quickly Ron got rid of Hermione's bra. Then it wasn't only his hands that were exploring her body but his mouth also. When his mouth found her nipples, she knew that she had very little left of rational thought and soon her mind would draw blank. She would surrender to her senses.

Just like Ron was exploring her body, she tried to satisfy her need to get to know his body. It was incredible to feel his muscles flex under her fingers and his skin under her lips. There was an awkward moment when Ron's fingers had reached her most intimate place. The sensation made her jump slightly and he looked worriedly into her eyes, afraid he had made some mistake. She grasped his hand and guided it back. Burning heat seemed to gather in the pit of her stomach and she arched up to him. She felt it was time, and she knew he realized it too. He raised himself up with his arms on each side of her and looked questioningly into her eyes. With a slight smile, she gave him her consent. He positioned himself and she braced herself for the pain that she knew she would experience ...

*Beep!* 

"Ron?" What on earth was that?

*Beep!* There it was again. None of the books she had read had mentioned a sound like that might be heard. Ron seemed to be frozen. Again the beeping sound was heard.

"Ron, where is that sound coming from?" She strained her ears to hear the source of the sound but when it sounded the fourth time, she realized what the source was and why Ron hadn't responded at all. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Ron flushed too as he realized that she had figured out the source of the sound.

*Beep!*

"Hermione, I swear ..." said Ron hoarsely. "This has never happened before."

She felt her heart sink. What did he mean? This had never happened when he had had ... a hard-on before or ... she could hardly think about it ... this had never happened before when he was going to ...

"Ron, what do you mean never before?"

 

His ears almost glowed red in the dark. He stared down on her with bewilderment in his face. She repeated her question and neither of them had realized that the beeping had stopped. 

Suddenly Ron seemed to shake off his dumbfound state. He jumped off the bed and Hermione could hear him twist together foul language along with the names of his twin brothers. He dressed hurriedly and soon he had departed. She slumped against the headboard. This night had certainly not ended the way it was supposed to.

***

Ron sprinted down from the girls' dormitories, through the common room and up into the boys' dormitories. Never in his whole life had he been so embarrassed. He had been prepared that many things could go wrong that night; like it would be really painful for Hermione or he wouldn't last very long but that his thing would start beeping? It should be anatomically impossible unless some charm was involved. It was clear who the culprit was - or should he say culprits? Fred and George were as good as dead. Why had he listened to them? He knew they were up to something, yet they managed to trick him into drinking that potion. Hermione would have had that covered, he knew ought to have known that.

 

Instead of going to his bed, he went for Harry's trunk to search for the Invisibility cloak. His brothers were going to suffer. Everyone was asleep but Ron thought nothing of that. Harry's things went flying as he rummaged through the trunk and when he had located the cloak, he slammed the lid of the trunk back, hard. A sleepy "What?" could be heard from Harry's bed but Ron took no notice of that.

 

There was no sign of life at the twins' house when Ron arrived there, out of breath after having run all the way from the castle. It didn't matter to him if he would wake up his brothers so he just banged in and went straight for George's bedroom. He threw the door open and shouted, "What in the hell did you make me drink?"

George rose from his pillow, looking groggy. “What is it?” 

"Don't play stupid with me. You're dead." Ron strode over the floor and grabbed the collar of his brother's nightshirt. Just as he was heaving George off the bed, Fred burst in with his wand out. "Oy, what's going on?"

"The two of you are dead, that’s what’s going on." Ron turn to Fred and shook his fist at his face. 

 

"What did we do now?" ask Fred as he leaned against the door frame.

 

"Don't play innocent with me! What was it that you made me drink today?" demanded Ron and glared at Fred while he tightened his hold on George's collar. Instead of the twins responding in the way Ron had hoped they would, they responded in the manner he feared they would. They burst out laughing.  
"Oh man," gasped Fred between fits of laughter, "Really, were you two going to ... tonight ... and it ... I can't believe it ... beeped." George laughed even harder than Fred, much to Ron's vexation. 

 

"You're sick, the both of you. Do you really like such a perverted joke?" Ron let go of George and looked at his brothers in defeat. "It was going to be our first ..." 

"Oh," said Fred and sounded somewhat sympathetic. “We were so sure that you two had long since ... I mean, one could cut the sexual tension between you with a knife since you were twelve or something." Ron just frowned.

 

"Now, ickle Ronniekins. I'm sure Hermione will recover from the shock and you two can pick up from where you left it. But now since we have let you in on our secret, well, you could utilize it for yourself. Perhaps you want to take Seamus down a peg or two or maybe slip the potion into Malfoy's pumpkin juice?" George was obviously using his salesman voice. Ron had to admit he had a point. It wasn't hard to imagine the fun he could have, using that potion. Maybe he could finally confirm a certain suspicion he had...

 

***

Hermione wasn't sure why she was feeling so bad when she woke up but it didn't take much time recollect what had happened the night before. How on earth was she supposed to get up? She just wanted to crawl under the covers again and stay there forever. There was no way she could have anticipated that last night would end the way it did. Horribly humiliating. Could it be that she had missed something in all the books she had read on the subject? She couldn't recollect anything about that beeping sound. Ron's choice of words was the least of her worries. She knew in her heart that he hadn't done anything. All she was worried about now was that he must be mortified over it. They needed to talk. Maybe if she would go down for breakfast, she would meet him.

She hurried downstairs but Harry was the only friendly face at the Gryffindor table. He was busy smearing loads and loads of orange marmalade on his toast. 

"I hate when it's dry," he muttered when he sew Hermione observing him.

"Me too," she said. "Have you seen Ron?"

"No, not since last night when he ran out of our dormitory with my Invisibility cloak." 

"Oh," was all she could say. She reached for the cereal but Harry interrupted her.

"What? Is something wrong?" he inquired. Hermione panicked. She couldn't just tell him what had transpired last night; still, she had to talk to someone.

"Eh, it’s just that Potions essay and all the Arithmancy equations ..." she started but she could see that Harry wasn't convinced. "And then there's the fact that my boyfriend goes beep in the night."

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because Ron had arrived.

 

"Good morning," he said very chipper as he sat next to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Mmm ... bacon. So how are you today?"

 

Hermione looked at him, astonished. He didn’t seem to be mortified at all by the events of the previous night! Harry was also looking at Ron in a funny way, no doubt due to what Hermione had just blurted out.

 

“Eh… I’m okay, thank you. Are you okay?” Hermione watched Ron intently waiting for an answer. Maybe he was just in denial?

 

“Never better.” Ron was busy piling scrambled eggs onto his plate, to go with his half a ton of bacon, and didn’t meet her eye, but she could see the tips of his ears redden. She reasoned that he still had to be embarrassed, but somehow had managed to cheer himself up with amazing speed. She didn’t feel this energetic at all! Harry was looking very amusedly between the two of them, no doubt figuring out most of what had happened, although there was no way he could guess exactly what caused all the embarrassment. 

 

“Now, Ron, what’s this I hear from Hermione, about some peculiar sounds you make? In the night?” Ron flushed, but shrugged it off. 

 

“I fell asleep last night and had a strange dream. Can’t remember it very well, though.” Hermione looked at Ron in wonderment, but he just stared at his food, and didn’t look up.

 

***

 

Hermione sank down onto the bed, feeling bewildered. Ron’s behaviour at breakfast was almost stranger than what had happened last night! And he’d lied to Harry! That was so unusual. She started gathering the things she needed for the day into her book bag when a soft knock sounded on her door, and seconds later a familiar redhead was peering in.

 

“Hi.” He sounded almost shy. “I’m sorry about last night. I really wanted it to be perfect and then it ended so abruptly…” His eyes met hers and she could read embarrassment from them, as well as something else.

 

“Ron, what happened? I’ve read a million books on the subject, and not one of them mentioned anything like this happening! Why did your… erm… why did it beep?” He flushed even deeper, but he walked up to her and embraced her.

 

“Sorry. Fred and George were playing a joke on me.” Hermione looked at him, horrified. So that’s where he’d run off to! Hopefully he hadn’t done anything rash…

 

“I went down to their house last night and yelled at them until they explained. Sorry for running off like that, but I was angry like hell.”

 

Hermione felt anger well up inside her chest. Those two! Why couldn’t they behave like decent wizards and at least not embarrass people so much! Oh, she was going to have a word with them about it, and they were going to need hearing aid afterwards!

 

“The bastards!” she exclaimed. Ron looked at her in surprise – she rarely ever swore. “They ruined our big night! You look like you’ve gotten over your embarrassment, though.”

 

Ron blushed, “No, not really. I’m just relived that there is nothing wrong with ME.” He sent her one of those knee-melting smiles he had just for her, and then drew her in for a kiss.

 

***

 

“Okay, now where are you two half-wits? I want to have a word with you!” Fred looked at George in alarm, only to see him looking back in terror. Both of them had expected a very angry Ron, something that could be easily dealt with out of experience. An outraged Hermione was an entirely different matter.

 

“Show yourself! I want to tell you exactly what I think of you two, and your cruel experiments!” The door to the lab was banged open and Fred and George had the urge to hide somewhere. In the doorway stood Hermione, angrier than they had ever seen her, and thinking about it, it was barely noon! She must have skipped class to come down here! This would be bad. Very bad. 

 

“What were the two of you thinking? It’s bad enough having you two force feed people trick things that have all sorts of stupid effects, but to dare intrude on something so personal and so private for someone! How could you? You two have to be the most perverted men I ever met, and that’s saying something!”

 

“Uh, Hermione…” George tried.

 

“Don’t smooth talk me! Even if you managed to do it to Ron doesn’t mean that you can do it to me! I want both of you to apologize, and I want you to make it up to us, somehow!”

 

“Hermione, we’re sorry…”

 

“Sorry, my aunt Fanny! You’re not sorry at all! You’re going to be when I’ve finished with you, though!” Hermione was so worked up that they couldn’t even get a word in sideways, which - considering that they were the twins after all - was rare. They had no choice but to wait for her rant to stop, and wish heartily for a few ear plugs in the meantime. Still, when she’d shouted at them for about ten minutes non-stop, material for her rant had started to wear thin.

 

When they could finally speak they tried to apologize, at which Hermione only glared. She knew too well that they did only think of it as a joke, and nothing could change their view of things. In the end they promised to make it up to them somehow.

 

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” Hermione sounded livid. George was at loss and looked at Fred. Fred, however seemed to have gotten an idea and was rummaging through his pockets for something. 

 

“Ah. Here it is!” He held up the key to the apartment over the shop, pointed his wand at it and said “Duplicio. Here. Take this. George and I are never home on Saturday nights, we always go to the Burrow for dinner. We usually spend the night. You can use the guest room.” Hermione looked incredulously at the key.

 

“But… “ She spluttered…

 

“No chance of intrusion. Nobody knows where you are. No rumours. Complete privacy. Don’t you think that would be great?” Fred was in salesman mode. Hermione looked dubious, but still took the key.

 

“You’re not off the hook, though!” She said, wagging a finger at them, but turning around and leaving the shop none the same. 

 

“Hard to please, that one. I can’t help but wonder if our little brother is up for the task?” Fred was looking after Hermione who was stalking up the street towards Honeydukes.

 

“Maybe we could create a little something to help him?” George suggested. Fred looked at him in alarm. “And risk another visit like that one from her? Never!”

 

***

 

This had to be a dream, Harry reasoned to himself. Angels did not appear to people while they were awake. The figure standing at the foot of his bed definitely looked like an angel, dressed in white from head to toe. She was grinning impishly at him. He noticed she had red hair.

 

He felt the mattress sag under her weight when she climbed onto his bed. She leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When they broke contact he smiled back and whispered, “Hello, Ginny.”

 

She replied by putting his finger to her lips whispering “Sshhh”. Then she pointed over to the next four poster, where her brother’s mop of red hair was easily detected on the white sheets. 

 

Ginny didn’t really know what had made her take the risk of visiting Harry in the middle of the night. She really hadn’t intended to wake him up, but when he’d opened his eyes and looked at her in such disbelief she found that her heart did a backwards flop and she just had to kiss him. And when she had kissed him and he smiled at her like that, well, there was really no way back, so she drew the hangings tightly shut. She knew very well that they’d have to be very secret and very silent because if Ron would find out that their relationship had reached this level of intimacy there would be hell to pay. 

 

When the hangings were closed the darkness surrounding them was almost total. Ginny felt, more than saw, how Harry was looking at her, with incredulity in his face. She leant down to where she thought his face had to be, finding his cheek with her lips and kissing her way to his mouth. His hands found their way from underneath the covers and ran up her back, making her shiver with delight. Harry often told her she was like a kitten, because she loved being stroked and petted so much.

 

She deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue, and then suddenly swung one leg over him, so she was sitting on top. Breaking the kiss she grinned at him in the darkness, knowing he probably couldn’t see it, but it didn’t matter much. Then she leant back down, this time aiming for his neck, kissing a trail of feather-light kisses from his collarbone and up to his ear. He bit back a groan. Ginny knew from experience that Harry’s earlobe was like an on-off button, and she traced her tongue around it lightly, teasing, knowing that he was totally in her power by now.

 

He stroked his hands gently up and down her back on the inside of her nightgown, and when she sat up straight and lifted her arms he pulled it over her head, then put his hands around her and pulled her close. The whisper in her ear was so quiet she nearly missed it.

 

“What are you doing to me, my angel?”

 

She grinned, her face buried in his neck, knowing he could feel it. Their hands were running over each other’s body, stroking, pinching, petting, feeding a slow fire of emotion building up within them. Ginny was tempted to laugh when Harry fumbled with the clasp of her bra, finding it hard to undo.

 

When he finally managed, he turned them around so he was leaning over her, kissing her neck and collarbone, hard, moving lower with every kiss. She was tempted to bite into the pillow beside her to stop herself from crying out in delight when he found a nipple and drew it into his mouth..

 

***

 

Ron wasn’t quite sure as to what had awoken him. Moonlight spilled through the window and illuminated his surroundings in a faint silver light. The clock on his bedside table said 1.30 AM. He sat up in bed and looked around in puzzlement; there was no movement, no one was snoring, nor could he hear anyone tossing and turning in bed. He wondered if Neville had maybe fallen out of the bed again, and tried to look over to his bed, but the closed hangings of Harry’s four-poster blocked his view.

 

The closed hangings? Harry almost never closed his hangings. A moment later he realized why he had woken up so suddenly, when a loud and very familiar beep resounded through the room. Ron jumped out of his bed, hoping that the sound wouldn’t wake all their roommates up. Sure, he’d slipped Harry the potion, but he’d never imagined that his sister, nor Harry for that matter, would have the guts to do something like that right here in the dormitory, with only the hangings shielding them! 

 

“Harry!” He hissed through clenched teeth “what’s going on in there?”

 

“Nothing!” Harry’s voice sounded a bit panicked, and no wonder, since this statement was followed by another beep. 

 

“Can I come in then?” Ron already knew the answer to this one.

 

“NO!!” Suddenly, something caught his eye. Something black. And silky. He gritted his teeth, and snatched it, trying very hard not to imagine the scene that had to be unfolding on the inside of the hangings.

 

“Harry, who’ve you got in there?” He tried not to sound as outraged as he felt. He failed.

 

“NO ONE!!! What makes you think that???!!” The note of terror was stronger in Harry’s voice now. Seamus snorted, then turned in his bed. Ron shot him a worried glance and lowered his voice.

 

“So these are your black lace knickers?” There was a long silence, but Ron could hear some franctic whispering from inside the curtains, and then a creaking sound. Ron smirked.

 

“Harry, what was that creaking sound?”

 

“What creaking sound?”

 

“It sounded like you were opening your trunk.”

 

“I’m just looking for my bathrobe.”

 

“Really? Because it’s hanging by your bed, right where it’s supposed to be.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“If you’re looking for your invisibility cloak, then I haven’t returned it since last time I borrowed it.”

 

“Oh.” That sounded very small and defeated.

 

Then suddenly, Ginny had decided enough was enough as her head popped out through the curtains. She looked absolutely livid.

 

“Ronald Weasley! I don’t know what you fed him, but this was the meanest, most insensitive trick you’ve ever played on me! Now give me back my knickers!”

 

“No, I won’t!” Ron retorted, feeling that his little sister should feel a bit more ashamed for her behaviour. “Not until you promise me that you aren’t going to sleep with Harry.” 

 

“Who are you telling me what I should or shouldn’t do?” shouted Ginny and with that she interrupted the sleep of the rest of the boys in the dormitory. 

 

Sleep-drunken “Wass happening?” could be heard from the three respective beds.

 

Ginny, however, took no notice of that and kept yelling. “Ron, I sleep with whomever I want. I think you should be glad that I’m doing it with Harry. This is my body and I can do whatever I want with it. Now give me back my knickers.” With those words, she rose from Harry’s bed and stepped through the curtains to the floor, completely naked. Ron froze, staring in horror at his sister.

 

The responses from the other boys were a bit more lively.

 

“Whoa! God damn!” was what Seamus was able to gasp as he eyed Ginny in her naked glory, Dean just snickered and watched her too while Neville had pulled the covers over his head. Harry was peeking through the curtains and asking her in a weak voice to return to the bed, if only to cover herself up.

 

Ginny took no notice of that. She used the chance of Ron’s stunned state to snatch the knickers from him and then gave him a hard kick in the shins.

 

Seamus and Dean were now in hysterical fists of laughter while Harry just looked terrified over the whole thing.

 

Ginny’s kick shook Ron out of his stupor but he was completely lost for words. His little sister just stood there naked in front of his classmates and didn’t seem to mind at all. He could hear her string together curses while she was getting dressed. It looked like she thought being eating alive by Blast-Ended Screwts was too mild a punishment for him.

 

Ron settled back into his bed and hoped that he could go back to sleep but the others didn’t seem to be sleepy at all. 

 

“So, Potter, you just decided to bring the girlfriend here for a bit of shag? This isn’t the most private of places, is it?” Seamus was smirking. 

 

“Erm … that’s …eh …” Harry was obviously thoroughly embarrassed over the whole thing.

 

“So what woke you up, Weasley?” asked Dean. “We didn’t notice anything until your sister began shouting.”

 

“I can tell you what made Ron wake up. His own little dirty trick,” hissed Ginny from within the hangings of Harry’s bed.

 

“Oh, dirty trick? Please share, Weasley,” said Seamus excitedly.

 

“Oh, just a little potion Fred and George gave me,” Ron said nonchalantly, not revealing to them in what way Fred and George had given him the potion. 

 

“And what did it do?” 

 

“What did it do?” Ginny yelled. “It ruined a perfectly romantic thing, that’s for sure. And I’m also sorry to hear that not only will I have to kill Ron but Fred and George also. Well, Mum always said that there were too many of us.”

 

“Shut up, Ginny,” said Ron. “Romantic moments or not, it helps creating a certain sound when a couple is about to … you know.” Another hysterical fit of laughter shook Seamus and Dean but Neville had disappeared altogether under his covers.

 

“Come on, Weasley. Tell us what happens … the gory details.” Seamus looked quiet determined. Ron struggled to find the right words but Ginny beat him to it.

 

“There are sounds. It makes the pride and joy of any male go beep and if there was ever a mood killer, then this has to be it.” A clear squeal of mortification could be heard from Harry through the hangings and Seamus and Dean lapsed into yet another fit of laughter.

 

When Seamus finally was able to catch his breath, he said, “I’m telling you all, this would be perfect for the Slytherins. I would pay a thousand Galleons just to see Malfoy’s face when Mini-Malfoy goes beep just before his visit to the sunnier side of Goyle.”


End file.
